


【ET】皆大欢喜

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: 又是中文存档呢……╮(╯▽╰)╭





	

我要在没有说话之前先接个吻。

——《皆大欢喜》第四幕 第一场

 

埃尔隆德才走进客厅就发觉了不对劲。时间已经临近晚餐，瑟兰督伊却独自一人蜷着身子缩在沙发的角落里，神色凝重，表情严肃，水蓝色的眼睛直愣楞地盯着对面墙壁上的壁灯，不知道思考着什么。

“瑟兰督伊？”埃尔隆德有些不安，走到沙发边蹲下，探手拨开对方额前的金发，“不舒服？”

沙发上的青年没有回答，摇摇头躲开了触碰。埃尔隆德正担心着，对方先眯缝起眼睛甩来一个气鼓鼓的瞪视。不凶，只是可爱。一道纤细的线条折在眉宇间，柔软又撩人，破坏了本应蓄意凝聚的气势，惹得他想俯身亲吻。

“昨晚没睡好？”

听到这句，对方的蓝眼睛眯缝地更紧了，鼻子出气哼了一声，一副恼怒的模样，支起胳膊推开他，跳下沙发头也不回地跑开了。

埃尔隆德看着那精力充沛的背影心生奇怪，左思右想也不明白这演的是哪一出。壁灯的边缘映射出波浪形的光痕，黑色的指针在乳白色的钟面上慢悠悠地转动。他想了又想，最终还是放弃了，起身前往厨房。

午后残阳越过窗台，带着温情的热度，层层叠叠，洒入柜具的金属器皿上，变幻出丰富斑斓的色泽，几难辨清是亮还是暗。食物在锅里发出咕咕声响，烹煮的香味扑鼻而来，比入口更加舒宜。他轻咳一声，厨台前忙碌的青年身形一顿，仿佛感受到了背后有人注视，匆匆转过了脸。金色的发丝朝外扬起，展出个漂亮的扇形，锦缎般闪闪发亮。

瑟兰迪尔左手捧着土豆，右手拿着一柄细长的削皮刀，好奇地眨眨眼，“先生？”

埃尔隆德走到台边，站在一旁，目光停留在对方的双手。灵巧的手指正熟稔地转动着土豆。“需要帮忙吗？”

“不用了，”椭圆形的小玩意打了个旋，薄如纸片的棕褐外皮向下延展。“马上就好。”

埃尔隆德点点头。

冉冉的雾气从锅里升起。瑟兰迪尔犹豫了一下，倾斜身子用肩微微地撞着他，轻声道，“先生？”

削断的土豆皮掉在流理台上，发出吧嗒的脆响。埃尔隆德笑了，伸出双臂。瑟兰迪尔起初扭了一下腰，仿佛矜持，下一刻，又放软了身子，心满意足地投入对方的怀抱。

埃尔隆德低下头，亲吻着柔嫩的脖子深处，将脸埋在这再熟悉不过的位置。一缕金发从对方鬓角滑下，蹭过他的唇缘，轻盈又缥缈，好似春风拂过，散溢着惑人探寻的芬芳。他忍不住顺着发丝朝那脸颊轻啄一口。金色的睫毛扑扇扑扇，偎依的身子不自觉地缩了又缩，娇憨一般可爱。

“昨晚会累吗？”

“还……还好……”

“你如果不喜欢……”

“没有！”怀里的身子猛地绷紧，一下子分外慌张。

“是吗？”

“当然！”明确的肯定铿锵有力。

汤水表面浮起一个又一个气泡，吧嗒吧嗒接连迸裂。埃尔隆德含笑不语，轻柔地收紧双臂。瑟兰迪尔蜷在他的怀里，认真又专注地继续着手上的削皮大业，看起来没有什么不同。只是那躲藏在金发里的耳朵尖却悄然变红，越来越红，成熟又甜美的红色，秋季草莓般诱人品尝。

“先生？”

没有回应，怀抱的双臂纹丝不动。

“先……先生……”呼唤的声音隐约蒙上了一丝紧张。平稳的动作无法自控地抖抖索索，削落而下的土豆皮粗厚得令人诧异。

埃尔隆德满心爱怜，往那红扑扑的耳朵尖上亲了一口，“我不吵你了，先忙吧。”

他撤手离开，走到门口。瑟兰迪尔突然出声喊他。“先生！”

“嗯？”

“我……我有件事……”

“怎么了？”

对方眨眨眼，停顿了片刻。削了半截的土豆圆滚滚彷如鸟蛋。金发青年摇摇头，转过身，“没有。”

背对的身影羞涩不安却强作镇定，一对耳朵红得透亮。埃尔隆德奇怪了，先是瑟兰督伊，再是瑟兰迪尔，兄弟俩皆是神神秘秘地欲言又止。发生了什么事？他想不出原因。

 

晚餐时分，这令人捉摸不透的诡谲气氛愈发浓重。瑟兰督伊一脸忿忿不平，忽而冲着瑟兰迪尔猛使眼色，忽而又塞了一嘴的甜菜朝着埃尔隆德咬牙切齿。而瑟兰迪尔却一脸心不在焉，自顾自地盯着餐盘发愣，神思恍惚的模样仿佛在等待里面的土豆生出花儿。埃尔隆德更苦恼了，是应该先吃完这盘烩菜，还是该尝尝那盘沙拉？左右为难的选择令他陷入纠结的困境。汤碗边缘在灯光下泛起琥珀色的光泽，水流一般晃动。不，埃尔隆德明白，不是食物的问题，而是瑟兰督伊和瑟兰迪尔。他们两人究竟怎么了？

难捱的晚餐好不容易结束，埃尔隆德甚至记不起最后一道甜点是什么。他有一种感觉，仿佛自己再不开口询问，瑟兰督伊和瑟兰迪尔就会手挽手，像那尾巴上附贴着八个大牡蛎的小公主，幻化成水面的泡沫消散无踪。可惜他没能找着机会，晚餐后无数个意外的电话突如其来接连不断，将他阻在了书房。学院事务处的项目变动，下学期选修课的安排调整，提前毕业学生的学分补录，就连久未联系的双胞胎弟弟埃尔洛斯一晚上也连打五个电话求助哥哥帮忙调解自己同女友的矛盾。等埃尔隆德教授揉着酸痛的肩膀得空看钟之时，黑色的指针早已转过了午夜的分界线，留下一个非常窄小的弧度。

 

夜色如墨，浓稠欲滴。世界止了呼吸，安然入眠。埃尔隆德无法说服自己置之不理。他不免惴惴，未曾有一日像今日这样神秘莫测又躁动难安，仿佛一双隐形的翅膀，在不知觉处挥洒扑扇，在无止尽点振翼飞翔。疑虑的情绪野草般疯狂滋长，埃尔隆德决定在睡前去一趟俩兄弟的卧房。

二楼的次卧摆着一张大床。月光映照在墙纸上，闪烁着隐约昏暗的幽光。两个一模一样的身影蜷于其间，脸颊对着脸颊，金发缠着金发，一脸安稳地睡着舒坦，那么从容，那么美好。只是瑟兰督伊还微微噘着嘴，似有小不满。一缕金发贴在他的唇边，随着呼吸一起一伏。

埃尔隆德偷偷发笑，瑟兰督伊作为仿生人，却一点也没有仿生人顺从忍耐的好脾气，反倒特别地随性爱娇，恣意纵情。自然又逍遥的个性也不知是故意还是无意，总能在意料不到的时候将埃尔隆德惹急，就像讨要关注的孩童，令家长教训也不是，疼爱也不对，只得长叹一声无奈了事。

黏在嘴边的发丝好似一只捣蛋的小啾鸟，忽远忽近，吹跑了又回来。埃尔隆德用指尖小心翼翼地把它撩起，别至瑟兰督伊的耳后。半透明的耳廓旋转出繁复的纹理，噘起的唇瓣在睡梦中发出一声含糊的嘟哝。他忍不住伸出手指，刮刮那唇角。瞬忽一刻，一丝抽痛猛地袭来。

“瑟兰督伊，”埃尔隆德压低了声音，晃了晃被对方咬住的手指，又好气又好笑，“快放开，听话。”

躺在床上的金发青年睁起眼，毫不客气地乜斜一瞟，咬住手指的嘴里又是一阵使劲，连续咋咋了两声，才不甘不愿地撤力松离。

“生气了？”手指上的两排牙印清晰可见，一上一下。“为什么？”

对方不予理睬，拉过被子蒙住自己，挤到瑟兰迪尔身边，探出手有一搭没一搭地戳弄着自己弟弟的脸，戳了两下没见反应，似乎又不满意了，干脆双手齐登场同表演，对着瑟兰迪尔又是捏鼻又是捂嘴。

“瑟兰督伊！”埃尔隆德吓了一跳，匆匆捉住他的手。

还好，沉睡的青年只是吁出一口长气，摇摇头拨开脸上的干扰，闭着眼没有醒来。

“别闹了。”

听到这句，瑟兰督伊的脸色更不好了，瞪着自己被埃尔隆德捏住的手指，像被踩到的猫咪，两片眼睑骤然向上掀起，非常不满，也带着一丝讥诮。埃尔隆德心中暗叹一声，干脆拉开被褥，坐在床沿，将手插进那后背和床垫之间的缝隙，一把将其捞起。瑟兰督伊坦然抬手，揽住埃尔隆德的肩膀，任由着对方将自己捞进怀里。身边的瑟兰迪尔揪住被子，慢半拍地翻过身。

抱入怀的身躯曼妙又娇韧，温玉一般令人爱不释手想要百般抚摸。埃尔隆德扶正对方，看见瑟兰督伊正穿着自己的旧衬衣权当做睡衣。洗旧的布料逸散出怀念的幽思，松垮地搭在青年的身上，沿着后背缓缓下滑，在腰际堆了个不大不小的褶皱，正好盖住那圆润挺翘的双臀，露出两条白皙的大腿，异常稚气，又异常诱惑。埃尔隆德抬手拢住随意外敞的衣襟，在粉色的唇角边印上一个吻，“今天怎么了？”

没有回答，怀中人仅是搂着他的肩，极其舒适地打了个呵欠。

“不高兴吗？”

肩上传来一阵窸窸窣窣的震动，是点头。

“和我说说好吗？”

回答再次沉寂，倒是拥抱的身子挣扎着调了个姿势，换过方向展开双腿，面对面地坐在他的膝上。赤裸的膝盖蹭过小腹，紧紧地贴在腰侧，勾起一丝难以克制的轻颤。埃尔隆德有些尴尬，时间恰好，地点恰好，人也恰恰好，暖玉温香在怀却还要一本正经不予疼爱，这就不是镇定而是怯懦了。但心急坏事，比起自己，他更忧心对方。瑟兰督伊最是孩童脾性，想说自然会说，不想说，逼了也没用。他怕着对方受寒，手贴着后背拉了拉衬衣的下摆，思忖着是否将其送回床上。指尖无意识地沿着背脊下行，越过布料的边界，触及一处滑凉弹软的世界。埃尔隆德一怔，想明白缘故后一口气险些没提上，差点咳呛出声，只是念到床上还有入睡之人，才勉强咬牙硬生生把这口气憋回，“瑟兰督伊！你又没穿内裤！”

金色的脑袋磨磨蹭蹭地从肩头抬起，无辜地转向他。月光如水溅入，咫尺面前那双眼睛星辉闪动，泽光迷蒙，既有黎明前的纯净之蓝，又有黄昏时的狡黠之彩，宛如一场幻梦，美得惊人。

“回被里去！”

水蓝的眼睛眨了又眨，勾缠的双腿愈发用力，紧贴自己小腹的臀部竟然开始恶魔般地摇摆蹭动，“不——要——”

“瑟兰督伊！”

“我说不要就是不要！”

埃尔隆德真是无从讲理，握着对方的腰肢拉也不是推也不是。怀里的青年微微一笑，得机扑前，朝教授的唇上就是一舔。吓得埃尔隆德急急避开，一时没稳住平衡，竟身子仰后就被扑倒在床。他轻喝一声，瑟兰督伊更加得意，翘起嘴角趴在他身上，垂下头便使劲亲吻，还故意发出啾啾啾的声响，似在宣扬革命成功。那床被这样游戏折腾，难免轻微摇晃，阵阵抖颤。睡着的瑟兰迪尔被扰得又是翻了个身。

“瑟兰督伊，别玩了，”埃尔隆德不由又多压低几分声音，“乖，去睡觉。”

“我不困。”金发青年无视要求，反倒得寸进尺，占着埃尔隆德被压在自己的身下，愈发地任性厉害，先是亲，接着吻，然后，还探出了舌，一点一点地舔着他的唇角。

柔软的小舌撒娇地在嘴边打转，湿润的触感宛如春风贴面。埃尔隆德气极想笑，他被瑟兰督伊这样纠缠，脱身离开担心吵着瑟兰迪尔，不做抵抗这怀里的小祸害更加没法没天。他小叹一口气，干脆张嘴含着那不安分的小舌，引导它落进自己的口中，叼在齿间细细咂摸。身上之人哼出一声短促难耐的呻吟。埃尔隆德听得暗示，按着对方的后脑双唇锁紧辗转吻吸，拨弄竖琴般深深浅浅地逗弄着那落入陷阱的小舌，慢吸细舔，勾缠戳顶，掠夺似的强吞着相互的津液，搅得瑟兰督伊细腰发颤双腿大张，臀部又扭又缩，最终，绵软无力地俯在埃尔隆德身上连喘带叹。

“困了吗？去睡觉好不好？”

“不要，快和我做爱~”

“不行。”

“为什么！”

贴着自己的嘴突然狠狠撞上一口咬下。埃尔隆德抽吸一声，强忍了呼痛。这小祸害的劲头真是大得吓人。身下的床被迫又是一阵摇动。

“你是仿生人，不会感受到这种行为的乐趣。为什么要做？”

“我不管，你愿意就是爱我，你不愿意就是不爱我。”

“无论怎样我都爱你。”

“骗人！那你为什么愿意和瑟兰迪尔做？你为什么不肯和我做？”

“因为你是仿生人。”

“那我们一起做嘛！三个人一起的话三分之二就不是仿生人了。好不好？”

“没有这样的计算方法！”

争论了无数次的话题死循环般反复不解。怀里的身子闹腾着厉害。埃尔隆德简直崩溃，既要分心别让瑟兰督伊摔着，又得担着不能吵到瑟兰迪尔。他心思烦乱一时没忍住，手起掌落，啪地一声，往那滑嫩的臀部就是一下，“别闹！”

气氛蓦地一凝，瑟兰督伊一僵，不可至信地看向埃尔隆德，似乎没料到这遭。他扁扁嘴，眼里就泛起了雾气，再眨眨眼，那雾气就化成了一滴滴小水珠湿乎乎要往外涌。掩在过长衣摆下的臀部微微颤抖，隐约的红色痕迹晃眼又晃神。埃尔隆德不安地往下看看，真是心疼极了，一面暗暗斥责自己下手不知轻重，一面伸手轻揉那滑嫩软弹的受伤处。

“对不起。”

“哼！”

“会痛吗？”

“嗯~”怀里的人吐出小猫一样呻吟，顺着耳滑入心，勾心挠肺地痒，“还要~”

这个小祸害果然没法没天了，埃尔隆德心底发软，手指不受控制转了个方向，往前摸去，一直摸到下体。他大手一展，便将对方已然情动的分身纳入掌中轻轻包住。靠着肩膀的脑袋含糊不清地哼哼唧唧，几缕小金发蹭在脸颊耳边，海潮般滑来游去。埃尔隆德勾起手指，裹住那勃立的阴茎上下套动，时而安抚发硬的肉质，时而抚弄凹缝的顶端，甚至还用拇指堵住小口，温柔撩拨，用指尖勾着囊球，来回搓揉。肩头的喘息随着他的动作愈发火热愈发急促，胸口不住起伏，身躯轻颤紧绷，绞缠自己的双腿越夹越紧，仿佛下一秒就将碎裂分散。埃尔隆德估摸着频率，手指顺着中间的凹缝，在那喘息高潮的最尽头，猛地用力一掐。

“啊——”甜腻高亢的呻吟应手而出，琴弦般躁动的身子震颤迸裂，水一样瘫软在自己的怀里。

“舒服吗？”

不甘心的啃咬烙在颈间，压抑的哭腔随即溢出，“嗯……”

“去睡觉好不好？”

通红的脸颊带着喘息吃力地微微轻点。

埃尔隆德抽了纸巾擦去那些外溅的浊液，扶着瑟兰督伊的后背，放低他的身子，将其送回床上。

水蓝色的眼睛眨了又眨，恢复了活力，若有所思地看着他。

“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，直到生命终结。”他俯身摸摸那松散的金发，吻吻那灵动的眼眉，拉过被褥裹紧对方，“睡吧。”

一丝微笑绽放在瑟兰督伊的嘴角，一个小酒窝盈盈浮现，盛着月色，漾着星光，纯洁明媚宛如天使。埃尔隆德看了，难免心旌摇曳地又俯身吻了吻他。就在此刻，金发青年突然扭腰一转，扑到睡着的弟弟身上，一边用力推搡一边大声嚷嚷，“瑟兰迪尔！快醒醒！先生答应和我们一起做了！”

不，不是天使。

他还是掐死这个小祸害算了！

 

————————END？——————

 

有没有后续就随缘吧，反正这里完结也差不过啦哈哈哈~~

最近状态不太好，写得有点怪怪的，估计是科幻小说看少了的锅哈哈哈哈。干脆休息一阵啦，正好好好过个年嘛哈哈哈~~ლ(°◕‵ƹ′◕ლ)


End file.
